The Day the Doctor turned human
by FantasyGirl20
Summary: This story is based on the family of blood. Where The Doctor turned into a human and kept his Time Lord things inside a watch. Rose would be instead of Martha. Let's see how this story turns out : Read more if you want to click!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

They had to leave. It was their only choice of surviving. The doctor had noticed that someone was following them. They went backwards in time.

The doctor had told rose that he had to become human in order for them to be safe. Rose was in shock when she heard that from the doctor's voice. "You have to be human? You've got to be joking!"rose said while biting her lip.

Then a machine popped put from the tardis. "This machine will make me turn human. I'll put the time lord side of me in a watch. That's when you come along. You protect it till the time is right. Oh and I made a video for you for instructions. "He explained then looked into rose's eyes."it's all up to you now, Rose.. "He whispered.

"Turning to human, will the process hurt?"She asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, it'll hurt. But it'll be worth it. "He winked at her the placed the head gear over his head.

Rose couldn't watch she had to look away. She heard the doctor yell in pain. She looked back at him. "Doctor!"She yelled for him then held on to him. "It's going to be alright.. "She said worriedly.

The doctor then looked up and smiled at rose. He was finished with the process. Rose took the watch.

All of a sudden the doctor noticed rose. He placed his hand on her cheek softly and smiled. Rose looked puzzled."John? What are you doing?" She asked nervously. She new it would be best to say John.

"I have wanted to do this my entire life. "He whispered then leaned forward to kiss rose.

Rose's eyes were wide."John!"She yelled."I-I-I..."

"Oh come on its not like you didn't feel that too... "He grinned at her. "Right then, so where are we?"The human doctor asked.

"1920, to be exact. " She smirked at the doctor. Took him long enough to realize that he has feelings, she thought to herself.

The doctor woke up from the dream he had abruptly. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor jumped right out of bed. Rose was in the room helping him get ready. She ended up being the made in the school. The human Doctor looked at Rose like he's seen a ghost or something. He looked more confused than ever. "I just had a dream about you…" He said looking straight at Rose.

Rose blushed at what The Doctor had said. He just had a dream, nothing more, she told herself. "Oh, yeah, what happened in the dream?" She asked curiously.

The Doctor looked at her oddly. "Never mind, it was just a dream, nothing more, right?" He smiled at her then got ready for the day.

"Maybe you're just not feeling well today." Rose suggested.

"Nonsense, Rose, I'm feeling just fine. Fine enough to teach the lads today." He replied then got his robe and clothing from Rose. "Thanks Rose, that'll be all." He said then walked to the bathroom to change.

Rose sighed as she walked to her maid room. He's never going to notice me, is he? She thought and frowned. She sat down on the bed. It's been a month since they were in this place. Rose never liked staying in one place. She dreaded to go back to where life had been with the real Doctor. Not John Smith.

The other maid walked inside the room and noticed Rose there being sad. "What is it, miss?" She asked her kindly. They were best friends.

Rose just shrugged her shoulders. "It's been a month and John hasn't yet to notice me." She explained with a frown.

"Well, if you want to have him notice you, you should maybe do something special for him." The maid winked at Rose. She sat down with her.

Rose shook her head. "I can't do that, we're maids, and a teacher wouldn't want to date a maid." She said then sighed.

The Doctor finally got ready. He took his journal out to write what happened in his dream. He kissed Rose? Since when did he like Rose? He thought then frowned. He couldn't like her. She's just a maid. He shook his head then walked over to his classroom to start teaching.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the long wait, I hope this chapter is good! Please let me know if you like this chapter, and if not tell me how you want me to improve the chapter :) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Doctor Who!**

Rose frowned at that thought. Surely since The Doctor is human now, things can be different, can they not? She kept on doing her chores in John Smith's room. She looked at something and her eyes were wide. He kept a journal? She looked around to see if The Doctor was here, she sighed heavily. Coast was clear, she thought. She opened the journal and skimmed through it and gasped, there was something in there about her. She bit her lip nervously as she was reading and jumped. He remembered. She grinned playfully then closed the journal on the stand. She decided that she was finished with the room and she walked outside to where the maids rooms were and sat down for a minute to think about what just happened. Could she have a relationship with a teacher? Surely they wouldn't mind. A teacher and maid together. It wouldn't do in this relationship. Since she had some time do to whatever she pleased she walked back towards where they hid the TARDIS and opened it. She took out the dvd and placed it in the TARDIS and watched John and sighed."Where is the answers about loving someone?"She said out loud as she skimmed through the disk. She sighed and frowned.

She gave up and walked back towards the campus where the Doctor taught at. She bumped into her friend."Where were you? Mr Smith has been looking for you."She said with a smile.

"Mr. Smith? Why would he be asking about me?"She asked curiously.

"I don't know but if you want to find out then go to his bedroom."She said and winked at her.

Rose blushed then rushed towards The Doctor's bedroom and knocked at the door."Come in,"Said John Smith.

Rose opened the door and entered."Sir, did you want to talk to me?"She asked curiously.

"Yes, about those dreams I told you about. They seemed so real, are you sure they're not real and just my imagination?"He asked then glared at Rose. Rose bit her lip nervously.

"I'm uh, not the liberty to tell you, sir."She said the kept on biting her lip.

John raised his right eyebrow."You know something that I don't know."He said.

"Sir, I can't tell you, I swore not to tell you."She said.

"And who gave you that order?"He asked curiously.

"You."She said and blushed.

The Doctor' s eyes were wide open."Me? How could I be the one to tell you this?"He asked curiously."When I don't remember any of it!"

"Well, uh, sir. You see..."She bit her lip."I'm not suppose to tell you, it's the rules."She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own Doctor Who, thank you for all the followers and favorites! And reviews!**

The Doctor raised his right eyebrow."Rules? what rules?"He asked her curiously.

Rose shrugged her shoulders."I can't tell you!"She said and frowned. Rose sighed then turned to where his watch is."But...I can show you, you need to open the watch. I just don't want you to go, Mr. Smith, not yet."She said tearing a little."You being here, was perfect."She said.

"What are you saying?"The Doctor asked raising his right. He crossed his shoulders."I'll be right here."He said shrugging his shoulders.

Rose sighed. She took the watch and held it. She showed him the watch then The Doctor heard whispers from the watch. He leaned back against the wall."What. Is. That?"He said in shock.

"The watch, The Time Lord watch."She said and closed her eyes then opened them."You're not human. Well, you are now, but if you look into the watch you'll be a Time Lord again. But you can't be,I-"She gluped and bit her lip. She shook her head and kept on tearing.

"You what?"He asked curiously and walked towards Rose. Rose back away from him.

She bit her lip."I always loved you and still do."She said nervously.

The Doctor kept on walking towards her while Rose kept on walking back, his eyes were wide in shock."I never knew you felt that about me."He said.

Rose raised her right eyebrow."Surely you know! You've written about me in your journal."She said then rolled her eyes. She crossed her together.

"My journal. Yes, yes,"he said then rushed to look at his journal. He flipped through the pages and noticed the picture of Rose. His eyes were wide then looked at Rose."You are the girl in my dreams. The one who's I've been seeing in my dreams, "He said.

Rose nodded and frowned."Yes."She said then closed her eyes then opened them. She looked at The Doctor."Just listen to me, if you're back a Time Lord, you said it wouldn't be appropriate if we dated, because, well, you're a Time Lord, immortal."She said while still frowning.

The Doctor's eyes raised his right eyebrow. "Time Lord..."He repeated Rose. He shook his head. He took his arm out."Rose, give me the watch."He said stirnly.

"No."She said shaking her head. She held the watch close to her chest."I won't let you do this,"She said whining."Don't you get it? We can be together! Don't you want that?"She asked while cry even louder."I may sound selfish, but I want to give us a shot."She said.

The Doctor sighed then rushed towards Rose."Oh, Rose Tyler. Who knew you can be brilliant,"he said with a grin.

Rose was shocked."What are you saying, John?"

"You know that's not my real name, Rose."He said walk slowly now towards Rose.

"I-I."She said blushing.

**Oh gosh, I know it's a cliff hanger, but I stopped here because I'm trying to figure out where to go on from here, if any of you have ideas, please let me know! I'm all ears :D**

**I hope you like it, if not tell me how to improve this story! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A shout out to: Ashena-Iulik :) Hope you like this chapter!**

Rose didn't know what to do, all she could think of was run. She wanted to run towards the TARDIS. She did hope that The Doctor wouldn't follow her. When she finally got to the TARDIS she took out the key to open the door and unlocked the door. She opened it while looking back, she noticed The Doctor. She gasped."No,"She whispered. She rushed inside the TARDIS."Why couldn't he love me in the beginning? Why now?"She thought to herself. She looked at the watch.

Meanwhile The Doctor's eyes were in shock, it was the blue police box in his dreams. When he finally got to the TARDIS he knocked on the door a couple of times."Rose!"He said yelling for her please, let me in, something is following me. I don't know what it is!"He said then looked back, they gotten further. Rose's eyes were in shock as she noticed the scanner.

She looked outside."The Family of Blood."She whispered. She rushed towards the door and opened it. The Doctor fell to the ground and scrambled to get up from the ground. Meanwhile Rose closed the door while The Doctor was right next to her. He was breathing heavily.

The Doctor's eyes were wide open."Rose,"he said with a question look."I know you think this is the right thing, but I need to go back to the way things were, if you say I'm a Time Lord. Then I believe you. I need to save this place."He said looking at Rose.

Rose held the watch close to her. She started to cry again."I don't want to lose you."She said frowning.

The Doctor smiled at Rose and walked towards her."If you see my dreams, Rose Tyler. You're in it. Every dream. And you know it."He said as he kept on walking towards her while Rose was walking backwards."One of the reasons why I love you is becasue of you being stubborn."He said chuckling as he kept on walking towards Rose.

Rose walked a little forwards, she gasped."You-love me?"She asked curiously. She kept a tear on her cheek.

"I will forever love you, Rose Tyler."He said then scooped her off her feet while wrapping his arms around her and kissed her, more like distracting her. While he was kissing her he stole the watch away from Rose."I'm so sorry, Rose. But I have to.

"No! But you can't! Please! I thought you loved me!"She said as she started to cry more once again.

"I do Rose Tyler. I love you so much, but I can't be human forever. You know that."He said with a frown.

"I know, but I just wanted you to be human for one more day, I wanted to do normal things with you, human things."She said while still crying.

"Oh Rose,"He said then placed the watch in his pocket. He kissed her once more on the lips. And deepened the kiss."Now, what are we going to do about the people who are following us?"He asked curiously.

"Ah, well. that I don't know."She said frowning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I do not owe Doctor Who**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys keep me motivated!**

"Well, maybe we can wait here until they leave?"She asked curiously with a smile.

"You know we can't do that."The Doctor said while he was looking at her sweetly. He was stroking her cheek.

"I can't concentrate while you're touching my cheek."She said then blushed. She took The Doctor's watch out and bit her lip nervously. She put it in her pocket then looked back at The Doctor.

"You know I'm going to need that watch back."He whispered in her ear.

"Can we please have a few hours together? I really want to be with you."She said then started to cry again.

"Shh,"He said then kissed her on her lips."I would do anything to be with you, and if it means being human for a few hours, then I'll stay as human for you."He said then brought Rose to his chest."Let me do something really quick."He said then walked over to the console room and pressed a button.

"What did you do?"Rose asked.

"Ah, well you see, I made the TARDIS invisible."He said then winked."Now the Blood Family won't find us."He said then grinned.

Rose chuckled, then she remembered when she told him about the Blood Family. She frowned then looked at The Doctor.

"Everything will be fine, Rose, trust me."He whispered then kissed her on her forhead.

Rose nodded,"I believe you, Doctor."She said then leaned forward to kiss him on his lips."Can I-Can I see you room? I never saw it before, and well. I've always wanted to see where you slept."She said while blushing.

The Doctor stroked her red cheek and chuckled."You know I don't sleep a lot, only about four hours, and I rarely sleep four hours."He said then shrugged his shoulders.

Rose grinned."Pleaseeee."She said sweetly and nervously.

The Doctor chuckled once again then picked her up and Rose yelped as he picked her up, then he put her back down."You're so stubborn, Rose Tyler."He said then held her hand."Follow me to my room which in fact I rarely use."He said and they walked to his room in silence.

Rose thought of something and she wanted to know the answer to her question."Why do you not sleep at least nine hours a night?"She asked curiously then The Doctor stopped from their tracks, while he bumped into Rose.

"Nightmares,"was all he said then kept on walking.

Rose shook her head while they kept on walking, it felt like forever when they were walking towards The Doctor's room. She shook her head at what he said and sighed.

The Doctor paused as they were in front of his room. He turned around to look at Rose and sighed as well."I'm sorry for what I said."He told her and held her and put her head on his chest.

"Doctor,"she whispered then looked up at him."You're with me now, and I don't like when you're having nightmares."She told him then snuggled against him.

The Doctor smiled softly."Rose, you made my nightmares go. It's because of you I can sleep at night."He said then Rose brightened up. She hugged him tightly.

The Doctor turned the knob and opened the door."Here we are, my room."


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, you all waited enough, it's time to read about The doctor's room :) Hope you enjoy!**

Rose gasped. She felt overwhelmed at the site of The Doctor's room. Stars on the ceiling in his room. Pictures of his family everywhere, and his companions, what seem like. She looked at The Doctor and Rose grinned. The Doctor chuckled."This, Rose Tyler is my very special room. Do you know why?"He asked her curiously.

Rose shook her head.

"Because, all my memories are locked in this specific room, my travels, my companions, even my family in Gallifrey."He explained."The stars you see above, and the solar system is thee area of Gallifrey. It's what he used to be. I like to glance at it, because in the dark, it looked mesmorizing to watch. And it helped me fall asleep."He explained.

Rose nodded as she was looking at all the pictures. As she seen all the companions, she suddenly felt jealous. She noticed one in particular."Isn't she the woman I met before? Sarah Jane Smith?"She asked curiously.

The Doctor grinned."Yup, she was one of my favorite companions, in the earlier days."He said while looking at Rose. He walked towards his bed and sat down on the edge. He loved watching Rose with facination.

Rose looked confused as she saw a picture of a couple, and a little girl."Who were these people?"She asked him curiously.

"Oh, them? Well, they were my first companions. Well, the little girl, Susan, was my first, and the other two, Barba and Ian came a long after."He said with a smile."Come and sit on the bed, I want to show you the ceiling properly."He said then patted next to him softly.

Rose blushed and nodded. She walked towards the bed and sat down next to him. She suddenly felt more nervouse then ever. She was looking at him.

"lie down and you'll know what I'm talking about."He said then the two of the lied down on the bed and they were watching the ceiling.

Rose's eyes went wide."It's beautiful! It's like magic."She said softly. Then turned her head to look at The doctor.

"Not really magic, it's Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff."He said then winked at her.

"I thought you're not supposed to remember those words."She said while glaring at him.

"I looked at the watch, Rose. So I'm starting to remember things little by little."He said. Then Rose sighed.

"I wish we can stay like this forever, Doctor."She said then stroked his cheek.

The Doctor smiled softly."You know we can't but we can stay like this for a couple of hours if you like?"He asked then moved his hand towards Rose, and held her hand.

Rose smiled,"I'd like that, a lot."She said then looked down at their hands then looked back at The doctor and smiled once again.

The Doctor leaned towards Rose and kissed her on her lips softly.


	8. Author's note

**Okay guys, I'm thinking of ending this story with the last chapter. Should I continue or skip the sex scene? Let me know! Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who…Also made up the whole pancake thing lol…I hope this chapter was alright and let me know if I should continue or make this the last chapter, and should I change the age rate? **

Rose had woken up from her night to remember. She stretched then yawned with a smile. She looked around the room and sighed happily. She was content with that moment. This moment, she wished would stay forever. She placed her hand towards where The Doctor would've been. She realized he was gone. She looked around the room being confused. Did he not like their night together? She frowned as she gotten up and noticed a wardrobe there on a rack. She took the wardrobe then wrapped it around herself. She was just wearing a bra and underwear.

She walked out of his bedroom while crossing her arms together while searching for The Doctor. She walked towards the console room and he wasn't there. He looked confused. _Where was he_? She thought. She suddenly felt nervous and worried. _What happened to him_? She looked around until she noticed him in the kitchen. She raised her right eyebrow, "Doctor?"She asked him.

The Doctor jumped around and smiled at Rose. "I wanted to surprise you breakfast in bed."He said then shrugged his shoulder.

Rose blushed, _this was so sweet for him_, she said in her thought. She giggled. "You didn't have to do that for me."She said happily.

"Well, I wanted to show you my famous pancakes. They're Gallifreyan recipe."He said while grinning. "Now, I know they don't usually make human food. But there is actually Gallifreyan food inside the pancake. Don't ask how I got them. I have resources."He said then winked at her.

Rose raised her right eyebrow then smiled. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "You're amazing."She whispered in his ear. The Doctor smiled at Rose. "Are you …"She bit her lip nervously.

The Doctor sighed. "I was trying to prevent this conversation. But yes, I'm me again."He said frowning.

Rose winced and shed a tear on her right eye.

"I can't be human forever, Rose."He said then wiped her tear away.

"I know, it's just last night was magical, and. I was just hoping that it would last. But I guess not."She said with a frown then sighed.

"Rose, you're amazing. If you're worried that I didn't remember last night, I do."He whispered in her ear. "I'll always love you, my darling Rose."He said happily. Then he kissed her on her lips.

"Love you too, Doctor."She said with a smiled and kissed him back with passion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, thank you all for the awesome reviews that keep me writing! Wow, cliff hanger! Sorry about that!**

Rose was still holding the Doctor then smiled. "Pancakes are almost ready. Then I'll take you somewhere special."He said grinning.

Rose grinned then nodded. "Okay! I'll go change."She said happily.

The Doctor nodded while smiling. He was the happiest man alive. He was so excited for their new adventure. He had everything planned for her. Finally, he finished making the pancakes. Then placed the pancakes on the plates then on the table, he was already dressed. He sat down where his plate was and waited for Rose to come back, patiently. Finally after ten minutes Rose came back wearing overalls.

The Doctor smile then stood when she came in the kitchen area. Rose smiled back then looked at the pancakes. "The pancakes smell heavenly."She said after she sniffed the pancakes. She sat down on the opposite end of the table where The Doctor was sitting.

"I'm glad you think the pancakes smell good. But you should try them first. You'll be in heaven."He said then chuckled. "Would you like some orange juice?" He asked curiously.

"Sure, I'd love some."Rose said with a smile. She took out her cup then The Doctor poured some orange juice in her cup. "Thanks" She said happily.

"No problem."He said then poured himself some. After they had finished the pancakes they grinned at each other.

"You were right, that was amazing." Rose said then rubbed her stomach and leaned on the chair. "You said that we were going somewhere special?"She asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, well, it's a surprise, remember?"He said then chuckled.

"Right, okay. Do I need to wear anything special?"She asked curiously.

"Nope, just wear what you're wearing, it's fine."He said grinning. She shrugged with a smile then gotten up from the chair.

"Right, then let's go!" He said then took Rose's hand then walked towards the console.

Rose was so excited to whatever plans The Doctor was planning.

"Ready?"He asked while grinning. His hand was on the switch on the console while looking at Rose.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Doctor!"She said while giggling.

"Alonz-y!"The Doctor grinned as he flipped a switch and something weird happened. The TARDIS started shaking while in flight.

"What's happening?"Rose asked as she was holding on tightly onto the console.

"Something went wrong with the TARDIS!"He said trying to fix the problem. Then finally he pressed all the buttons and picked the right button and the TARDIS started to calm down. The two of them fell on top of each other.

"You okay?"The Doctor asked while Rose was on top of him. She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."She said then gotten up off the floor. "Where are we?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know."He said as he gotten off on from the floor as well. "Let's go look outside."He told her then took her hand the two of them gotten out.

"Looks some kind of an old house," he said then he put his glass on to look around properly. His eyes went wide. "Rose…We need to get out of here…Fast."He said then while still holding her hand he looked at her and she nodded.

"Why, what's the matter?"She asked him curiously.

"I'll tell you later."The Doctor said then rushed out the door of the house as fast as they could.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?"Rose asked curiously.

"Remember the TARDIS crashed?"He asked her.

"Of course, it happened a moment ago."She said while catching her breath after running.

"I think I know why and you're not going to like it. The Weeping Angels has brought us here." The Doctor said while frowning.

"The Weeping what…?"She asked him looking confused.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do not own Doctor Who I'm hoping that this chapter will do well **

**Not sure if I'm liking this or not :/ let me know please! I appreciate the reviews!**

_"I think I know why and you're not going to like it. The Weeping Angels has brought us here." The Doctor said while frowning._

_"The Weeping what…?"She asked him looking confused._

"The Weeping Angels are a violent race. If you blink in their direction you go back in time."He said simply with a grim frown.

"You what, go back in time? What kind of aliens are these?"Rose asked curiously.

"They're statues, and they look like angels at first but when you blink at them, they don't look at all like angels. They look like monsters. "The Doctor said. "It's just all wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."He said then shrugged his shoulders.

Rose giggled at what he said. "You always talk funny."She said not understanding whatever he said.

"Come; let's get out of here before the angels catch us." He said then grabbed her arm softly.

"Doctor, how are we going to get out of here? I mean, we'll be stuck in this time, if you're saying the Weeping Angels are a violent race. The TARDIS is in that old house.

"We'll find a way, we always will."The Doctor smiled at Rose softly. "Okay, let's go find resources about this old house."He said with a grin.

"Doctor, did you say that any angels can be Weeping angels? Even the baby statues?"She asked curiously while staring at the angel.

"Yeah, why-"his eyes went wide, not Rose. He didn't want to lose her, not now. "Rose….Do what I say, don't blink!"He said as he brought her close to him.

"I'm trying, but I can't not blink forever!" She said with a frown.

"I know, Rose. You're going to have to trust me, okay?" He said then took his sonic screwdriver out then aimed it at the angel. He "I'm warning you, do not harm her!"He said while still aiming the sonic screwdriver at the angel. Then he soniced the angel and it was paused just like that. His eyes went wide. He wasn't sure if that worked and it did. He held on to her wrapping his arms around Rose. "Let's get out of here."He said then rushed out the area with Rose Tyler.


End file.
